Star Trek: The Lost Photographs
(magazine) (paperback – planned) |pages = 100 (magazine) 144 (paperback) |year = 1960s-2010s |ISBN = (magazine) ISBN 1942556055 (paperback) }} Star Trek: The Lost Photographs, subtitled, "Never-Before-Seen Shots from the Legendary Series", was the title of the first Star Trek-themed issue in the The Official CBS Watch! Collector's Edition magazine series, released in . With the then-upcoming 50th anniversary of Star Trek, CBS Communications, as a courtesy to its sister company CBS Studios – owner of one of history's most successful media-franchises – owed it to its standing to have attention paid to the phenomenon, starting with the release of three Star Trek-themed issues in 2014- in the Collector's Edition series, of which The Lost Photographs was the first. A glossy magazine, the publication was high on picture content, but with minimal, cursory text captions. Editorial chores were subcontracted to publisher Media Lab Books. The magazine was offered for official sale until . Media Lab Books decided to publish the title as an expanded paperback reference book, slated for release in the year of the anniversary, , under the slightly differing title Star Trek: The Lost Photography. According to their publisher's blurb (quoted below), the title was already slated for an release, but was apparently delayed for reasons not stated. As of December 2017, this title has yet to be released. Summary ;Publisher's blurb for magazine release :CBS is proud to announce the official ''Star Trek: The Lost Photos, a one-of-a-kind collector's edition celebrating the original series. An exclusive look at the most popular sci-fi show in history, this 100-page, glossy commemorative issue will tell the story of how Star Trek came to be, and includes never-before-seen photos from the series' creation. It's a must-own for any fan of Gene Roddenberry's incredible universe.'' ;Publisher's blurb for paperback release :CBS celebrates one of the most popular science fiction shows of all time with ''Star Trek: The Lost Photographs. This 144-page, commemorative soft cover book will tell the story of how Star Trek came to be and reveal how it captivated the world. Told through exclusive photos, interviews, behind-the-scenes shots and rare content, The Lost Photographs is a must-own for any Trekkie. Featuring a special section dedicated to the memory of the late Leonard Nimoy, the man forever known as Mr. Spock. Just in time for the 50th anniversary celebration of Gene Roddenberry's world-shaking, sci-fi franchise, this definitive guide to Star Trek will arrive in stores nationwide on August 4, 2015.'' Contents :Note: magazine issue *An introduction by Col. Chris Hadfield, Former Commander, International Space Station *The incredible story of how Gene Roddenberry created Star Trek, and ultimately brought it to the screen *An inside look at the Star Trek that could have been *The crew of the look back * Kirk vs. Captain Pike, an analysis by renowned "Trek-spert" Larry Nemecek *A blueprint of the USS Enterprise *Famous ''Trek'' fans on why they love the series Background information *The "Lost" in the title not only referred to production stills that have lingered nearly forgotten in the archives of CBS Consumer Products (''source''), but also to widely distributed (by Lincoln Enterprises) stills in the 1970s, originating from production footage with which Gene Roddenberry had surreptitiously absconded from the vaults of Desilu Studios in 1968-1969. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, 1997, pp. 400-401) In a way, these stills came full circle when this magazine was published, with them now being released by formal owner CBS. *Customers received the magazine with mixed feelings, several of them pointing out that most pictures were not that "lost" after all, as well as highlighting numerous errors and inconsistencies in the picture captions. Cover gallery File:The Lost Photographs.jpg|2016 Edition solicitation cover External links * [http://www.cbswatchmagazine.com/2014/12/get-star-trek-collectors-edition-magazine/ Star Trek: The Lost Photographs] at CBS Watch Magazine * Category:Reference books Category:Magazines